gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas
The soundtrack of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which is set in 1992 in the West Coast state of San Andreas, required that the game's radio stations reflect the music tastes of the time and area, in addition to covering current events in the state of San Andreas. Together with several early-1990s music, the scores of the soundtrack also included songs from the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. The standalone version of the soundtrack was released on November 23, 2004. The player can listen to the following radio stations: * Playback FM - East Coast Hip Hop * K Rose - Country * K-DST - Classic Rock * Bounce FM - Funk * SF-UR - House * Radio Los Santos - West Coast Hip Hop * Radio X - Alternative Rock, Grunge * CSR 103.9 - New Jack Swing * K-JAH West - Reggae * Master Sounds 98.3 - Rare Groove * WCTR - Talk Radio * User Track Player (not available on ps2) - User-Defined Track Player The songs are listed in the same order as they appear in the game manual. However, the game itself randomizes song order, DJ comments during and between songs, and other aspects such as weather reports. Some stations, most notably WCTR, changes its programming as the game progresses, sometimes reflecting events within the game or subplots occurring within the radio programming. Playback FM Playback FM is hosted by Forth Right MC (voiced by Chuck D) and plays rap from the golden age of hip-hop. The following songs can be heard on the station: * Kool G Rap & D.J. Polo - "Road to the Riches" * Big Daddy Kane - "Warm It Up, Kane" * Spoonie Gee - "The Godfather" * Masta Ace - "Me & the Biz" * Slick Rick - "Children's Story" * Public Enemy - "Rebel Without a Pause" * Eric B. & Rakim - "I Know You Got Soul" * Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - "It Takes Two" * Gang Starr - "B.Y.S." * Biz Markie - "Vapors" * Brand Nubian - "Brand Nubian" * Ultramagnetic MC's - "Critical Beatdown" K Rose K Rose is a classic country station hosted by Mary-Beth Maybell (voiced by Riette Burdick), and based in Bone County (possibly Fort Carson). The following songs can be heard on the station: * Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" * Conway Twitty & Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" * Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin'" * Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" * The Statler Brothers - "New York City" * Asleep at the Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" * Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" * Willie Nelson - "Crazy" * Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes (In an Ashtray)" * The Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" * Mickey Gilley - "Make The World Go Away" * Ed Bruce - "Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" * Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" * Whitey Shafer - "All My Exes Live in Texas" * Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love A Rainy Night" K-DST K-DST, "The Dust" is a San Fierro-based classic rock station originating in Los Santos and hosted by Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith (voiced by W. Axl Rose). The following songs can be heard on the station: * Foghat - "Slow Ride" * Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Green River" * Heart - "Barracuda" * Kiss - "Strutter" * Toto - "Hold the Line" * Rod Stewart - "Young Turks" * Tom Petty - "Runnin' Down a Dream" * Joe Cocker - "Woman to Woman" * Humble Pie - "Get Down to it" * Grand Funk Railroad - "Some Kind of Wonderful" * Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Free Bird" * America - "A Horse With No Name" * The Who - "Eminence Front" * Boston - "Smokin'" * David Bowie - "Somebody Up There Likes Me" * Eddie Money - "Two Tickets to Paradise" * Billy Idol - "White Wedding" Bounce FM Bounce FM is a funk radio station hosted by The Funktipus (voiced by George Clinton). The following songs can be heard on the station: * Zapp - "I Can Make You Dance" * Kool & The Gang - "Hollywood Swinging" * The Ohio Players - "Love Rollercoaster" * Rick James - "Cold Blooded" * Maze - "Twilight" * Fatback Band - "Yum Yum (Gimme Some)" * The Isley Brothers - "Between the Sheets" * Ronnie Hudson & The Street People - "West Coast Poplock" * Lakeside - "Fantastic Voyage" * George Clinton - "Loopzilla (Broadcast Version)" * Dazz Band - "Let It Whip" * Cameo - "Candy" * MFSB + The Three Degrees - "Love Is The Message" * The Ohio Players - "Funky Worm" * Johnny Harris - "Odyssey" * Roy Ayers - "Running Away" * The Gap Band - "You Dropped a Bomb on Me" SF-UR San Fierro Underground Radio, abbreviated as SF-UR, is a San Fierro-based house music station hosted by Hans Oberlander (voiced by Lloyd Floyd). The following songs can be heard on the station: * Jomanda - "Make My Body Rock (Feel It)" * 808 State - "Pacific 202" * The Todd Terry Project - "Weekend" * The Night Writers - "Let The Music (Use You)" * Marshall Jefferson - "Move Your Body" * Maurice - "This Is Acid (A New Dance Craze) (K & T Mix)" * Mr. Fingers - "Can You Feel It?" * A Guy Called Gerald - "Voodoo Ray" * Cultural Vibe - "Ma Foom Bey" * Ce Ce Rogers - "Someday" * Robert Owens - "I'll Be Your Friend" * Frankie Knuckles + Jamie Principle - "Your Love" * Joe Smooth + Anthony Thomas - "Promised Land" * 28th Street Crew - "I Need a Rhythm" * Raze - "Break 4 Love" * Fallout - "The Morning After (Sunrise Mix)" Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos is a West Coast hip-hop radio station hosted by Julio G, based in Los Santos. The following songs can be heard on the station: * 2Pac + Pogo - "I Don't Give a Fuck" * Compton's Most Wanted - "Hood Took Me Under" * Dr. Dre + Snoop Dogg - "Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang" * Too Short - "The Ghetto" * N.W.A - "Alwayz Into Somethin'" * Ice Cube + Das EFX - "Check Yo Self (The Message Remix)" * Kid Frost - "La Raza" * Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" * Dr. Dre + Snoop Dogg + Jewell + RBX - "Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" * The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" * N.W.A - "Express Yourself" * Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" * Eazy-E - "Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn" * Above the Law - "Murder Rap" * Dr. Dre + Snoop Dogg - "Deep Cover" * Da Lench Mob - "Guerillas in tha Mist" Radio X Radio X is an alternative rock radio station hosted by Sage (voiced by Jodie Shawback). The following songs can be heard on the station: * Helmet - "Unsung" * Depeche Mode - "Personal Jesus" * Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" * Danzig - "Mother" * Living Colour - "Cult of Personality" * Primal Scream - "Movin' on Up" * Guns N' Roses - "Welcome to the Jungle" * L7 - "Pretend We're Dead" * Ozzy Osbourne - "Hellraiser" * Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" * Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" * Jane's Addiction - "Been Caught Stealing" * The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" * Alice in Chains - "Them Bones" * Stone Temple Pilots - "Plush" CSR 103.9 CSR 103.9 (Contemporary Soul Radio) is a new jack swing radio station hosted by Phillip "PM" Michaels (voiced by Michael Bivins). Located in San Fierro. The following songs can be heard on the station: * SWV - "I'm So Into You" * Soul II Soul - "Keep on Movin'" * Samuelle - "So You Like What You See" * En Vogue - "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" * Johnny Gill + C.L. Smooth - "Rub You the Right Way" * Ralph Tresvant - "Sensitivity" * Guy - "Groove Me" * Aaron Hall - "Don't Be Afraid" * Boyz II Men - "Motownphilly" * Bell Biv DeVoe - "Poison" * Today - "I Got the Feeling" * Wrecks-N-Effect - "New Jack Swing" * Bobby Brown - "Don't Be Cruel" K-Jah West K-Jah West is a reggae radio station hosted by Marshall Peters & Johnny Lawton (voiced by Lowell Dunbar and Robbie Shakespeare respectively). The following songs can be heard on the station: * Black Harmony - "Don't Let it Go to Your Head" * Blood Sisters - "Ring My Bell" * Shabba Ranks - "Wicked Inna Bed" * Buju Banton - "Batty Rider" * Augustus Pablo - "King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown" * Dennis Brown - "Revolution" * Willie Williams - "Armagideon Time" * I-Roy - "Sidewalk Killer" * Toots & the Maytals - "Funky Kingston" * Dillinger - "Cocaine in My Brain" * Toots & the Maytals - "Pressure Drop" * The Pliers - "Bam Bam" * Barrington Levy - "Here I Come" * Reggie Stepper - "Drum Pan Solo" * Black Uhuru - "Great Train Robbery" * Max Romeo & The Upsetters - "I Chase the Devil" Master Sounds 98.3 Master Sounds 98.3 is a rare groove radio station hosted by Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson (voiced by Ricky Harris). The following songs can be heard on the station: * Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - "Express Yourself" * Maceo & the Macks - "Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back)" * Harlem Underground Band - "Smokin' Cheeba Cheeba" * The Chakachas - "Jungle Fever" * Bob James - "Nautilus" * Booker T. & the M.G.'s - "Green Onions" * The Blackbyrds - "Rock Creek Park" * Bobby Byrd - "Hot Pants - I'm Coming, I'm Coming, I'm Coming" * James Brown - "Funky President" * Lyn Collins - "Rock Me Again and Again" * Maceo & the Macks - "Soul Power '74" * Bobby Byrd - "I Know You Got Soul" * James Brown - "The Payback" * Lyn Collins - "Think (About It)" * The J.B.'s - "The Grunt" * War - "Low Rider" * Gloria Jones - "Tainted Love" * Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - "(I Got) So Much Trouble in My Mind" WCTR West Coast Talk Radio, abbreviated as WCTR, is a talk radio station headquarted in Los Santos. The following programs can be heard on the station: * WCTR News: Hosted by Lianne Forget (Sharon Washington) with Richard Burns (Wil Wheaton), which features up-to-date news in the San Andreas state. * The Tight End Zone: Sports program hosted by Derrick Thackery (Peter Appel). * The Wild Traveler: Travel program hosted by James Pedeaston (Sam Tsoutsouvas). * Entertaining America: Entertainment program hosted by Billy Dexter (Peter Marx) and Lazlow, featuring various guests. * Gardening with Maurice: Gardening show hosted by Maurice (Andy Dick). * I Say/You Say: Political debate show hosted by husband-and-wife liberal-and-conservative team of Peyton Phillips (Paul Ames) and Mary Phillips (Jackie Hoffman). * Lonely Hearts: Relationship advice program hosted by Christy MacIntyre (Sara Moon). * Area 53: A Coast to Coast AM spoof hosted by Marvin Trill (Bob Sevra). Various intros, outros and comments are delivered by Barbara Fox. Radio Commercials Trivia * Many songs on the game have songs that interpolate or sample them, which are also in the game, or featured in other GTA games. * Some of the DJs will provide weather "forecasts" and warnings on air. However, they never mention the sandstorms in Tierra Robada/Bone County/Las Venturas area. * Early reviews state that Flash FM and Hit Radio were planned, but dropped during development. * When pausing for a long time, CJ can be heard singing several songs that appear on the game's radio stations. * The song "Cult Of Personality" sang by Living Colour is currently the theme song for World Wrestling Entertainment superstar Phillip Brooks who goes by the ring name of CM Punk. fr:Stations de Radio dans GTA San Andreas ru:Радиостанции в GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas